deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Hercule Satan in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, prior to his appearance in Death Battle, he fought Hercule Satan in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dan Hibiki vs the Animatronics *Dan Hibiki vs Anubis *Dan Hibiki vs Botan Oohagi *Dan Hibiki vs Caboose *Dunsparce VS Dan Hibiki *Goku VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Hawk *Dan Hibiki vs Charlie Brown *Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Jaune Arc *Jigglypuff vs. Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Daffy Duck *Dan Hibiki vs Kiteman *Klein vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki VS Lester the Unlikely *Luigi vs Dan Hibiki *Mokap vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs Luvdisc *Mark Henry vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki vs. Papyrus *Dan Hibiki VS Pichu *Dan Hibiki vs. Roll *Dan Hibiki Vs Rumia *Dan Hibiki vs Sheep Man *Dan Hibiki Vs Slippy Toad *SpongeBob SquarePants V.S. Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki Vs Tank Top Tiger *Tingle vs Dan Hibiki *Yasuhiro Hagakure VS Dan Hibiki *Idiots Battle Royale *Dan Hibiki vs Killer Moth *Dan Hibiki vs Goldar *Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd *Dan Hibiki VS Paul Phoenix *Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs Sunkern *Dan Hibiki vs Yuuko Aioi With Hercule * Dan Hibiki and Mr.Satan vs The Animatronics With Street Fighter * Street Fighter VS Iron Fist Battle Royale * Buttmonkey Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) Completed Fights *Dan Hibiki VS Yang Xiao Long(Fanon) * Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum * Dan Hibiki vs The Pulverizer * Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat * Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat * Dan Hibiki vs Creeper * Dan Hibiki vs. Freddy Fazbear * Dan Hibiki VS Don Kanonji * Donatello vs Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe * Dan Hibiki vs Goomba * Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki (Fanon version) * Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki vs. King Shakalaka * Dan Hibiki vs. Magikarp * Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki VS Paul Blart * Dan Hibiki vs Pyrrha Alexandra * Rain vs Dan Hibiki * Scott Pilgrim vs. Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Sokka vs. Dan Hibiki * Dan Hibiki vs. Speedwagon * Dan Hibiki vs Stormtroopers * Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi * Yamcha vs. Dan Hibiki * Dan hibiki vs Zonge * Dan Hibiki Vs. Gaston Possible Opponents *Cool Cat *MacGruber So Far Stats * Wins: 6 * Losses: 18 * Ties: 2 History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging at the Muy Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 177 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 74 kg / 163 Ibs *Fighting Style: Saikyō-ryū *Hobbies: Tile breaking, singing Karaoke *Son of Go Hibiki *Former pupil of Gouken *Made as an Art of Fighting retaliation 'Saikyō-ryū' *Created by Dan *Utilizes Muai Thai & some Ansatsuken learned from Gouken *"Strongest Style" *The irony is strong... 'Special Moves' Gadoken *"Self-Way Fist" *AKA Diet Hadoken *Very, VERY short range Koryuken *"Dazzling Dragon Fist" *AKA TOTALLY NOT Shoryuken *Anti-air attack Dankukyaku *"Severing Air Leg" *AKA Discount Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Knee jab with two kicks *Can be used while airborne Saikyo Defense *"Strongest Current Protection" *Performed while blocking *Reverses some damage from attacks Taunts *Unlimited amount can be performed *Adds to Super bar *Can be done whilst doing practically anything *Can also be used to roll forward or backwards *Allows him to jump higher 'Super Moves' Shisso Buraiken *Also known as Hissho Buraiken *"Certain Victory Ruffian Fist" *Barrage of punches and kicks followed by a Koryuken Shinku Gadoken *"Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *AKA Shinku Hadoken *More powerful than a Gadoken *Dan's most powerful move...which isn't saying much *Still has low range Koryu Rekka *"Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *AKA Shoryureppa *Short-ranged Koryuken followed by a higher and faster one Otoko Michi *"Way Of The Man" *Parody of the Raging Demon *Creates a huge explosion affecting both Dan and his opponent *Used as a last resort Legendary Taunt *Series of taunts *Completely pointless *Renders Dan completely defenseless against attacks Feats *Defeated Sagat... *Qualified for S.I.N.'s World Fighting tournament (barely) *Beat Multiple Thugs At Once *Founded his own dojo *Unfazed from beatings from both Ryu and Ken *Trained Blanka and Sakura *Destroyed a sandbag with one punch *Was able to use the Satsui No Hadou on Sakura *Survived a piledriver from Zangief *Survived a gigantic, red meteor that crushed him Faults *...who let him win out of guilt *Eventually "taught" others his useless fighting style *Pink Gi colored when his white clothing was washed with red *Defeated by nearly everyone he's ever fought *Lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag Gallery legendary taunt.gif|Alpha Super Taunt super taunt.gif|SNK vs Capcom Super Taunt Trivia *He, alongside Wonder Woman, has lost both their One Minute Melee and Death Battle. *He and the Animatronics are in You Suck Tier, but due to constant losses, Dan Hibiki is the only one allowed on the HOR. *Dan's only win was against Goomba, a Koopa Troopa, Creeper, Zonge, Freddy Fazbear and eventually The pulverizer. **He also one time defeated Yang Xiao Long, but it does not count as the fight was bullsh*t. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Joke Characters